Drew Galloway
Drew Galloway (June 6, 1985) is a Scottish professional wrestler who previously signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under his ring name Drew McIntyre. He currently competes under his real name for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). He began training from the age of 15 in England, before moving back to Scotland to begin his career. Before long he became a regular in British Championship Wrestling (BCW) using the gimmick "Thee" Drew Galloway, winning their Heavyweight Championship twice along with the Heavyweight Championship of Insane Championship Wrestling. He also found success abroad in Irish Whip Wrestling, winning their top title. During this time he completed an undergraduate degree in criminology. After touring the independent circuit around the British Isles, Galloway moved to the United States in 2007 to wrestle with Ohio Valley Wrestling and then Florida Championship Wrestling, where he won their Heavyweight and Tag Team Championships before making his television debut on WWE's SmackDown and quickly winning the Intercontinental Championship. In 2010, he held the WWE Tag Team Championship with Cody Rhodes. In Wrestling Finishers *'As Drew Galloway' **Three Move (Cradle kneeling belly to belly piledriver) *'As Drew McIntyre' **Future Shock (Snap double underhook DDT) Signatures **Big Boot **Ego Trip (Swinging side slam spun into a sitout facebuster) **G-Spot Piledriver (Spike Piledriver) **Short-arm clothsline **Snap Suplex **Reverse STO **STO backbreaker *'Nicknames' **"Thee" Drew Galloway (Independent Circuit) **'"The Chosen One"' (WWE) *'Managers' **Charles Boddington **Dave Taylor **Mr. McMahon (off-screen manager) *'Teams' **The Dashing Ones - With Cody Rhodes **Paired with Michael McGillicutty to challenge Air Boom **3MB - With Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal ** The Rising - With Tevita Fifita & Eli Drake * Entrance themes ** "The One and Only" by Chesney Hawkes (Independent circuit; 2002–2007) ** "Regality" by Jim Johnston (WWE; 2007; used while teaming with Dave Taylor) ** "Gaelic Highlands" by Jim Johnston WWE; 2007–2008) ** "Seeing Red" by Jim Johnston (WWE; 2009–2010) ** "Broken Dreams" by Shaman's Harvest (WWE; w/ Intro cut 2010–2012) ** "One Man Band" by Jim Johnston (WWE; 21 September 2012–17 October 2012; used while a part of 3MB) ** "More Than One Man" by Jim Johnston (WWE; 25 October 2012–12 June 2014; used while a part of 3MB) ** "Wish It Away" by Psyko Dalek (Independent circuit, TNA; July 2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *'British Championship Wrestling' :*BCW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *[[Florida Championship Wrestling|'Florida Championship Wrestling']] :*FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Stu Sanders *[[Insane Championship Wrestling|'Insane Championship Wrestling']] :*ICW Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) *'Irish Whip Wrestling' :*IWW International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *[[Total Nonstop Action Wrestling|'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling']] ** Global Impact Tournament (2015) - Team International (The Great Sanada, Bram, The Great Muta, Tigre Uno, Magnus, Rockstar Spud, Khoya, Sonjay Dutt and Angelina Love) * World Wrestling Entertainment :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time). :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) (w/ Cody Rhodes) *'Evolve' :*Evolve Championship (1 time) *[[Pro Wrestling Illustrated|'Pro Wrestling Illustrated']] :*PWI ranked him #219 of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 Category:Wrestlers